


Tough Time Sleeping

by legends_of_apex



Series: Crypto x Reader (Apex Legends) [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crypto cant's sleep and comes to the reader for comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_of_apex/pseuds/legends_of_apex
Summary: Here’s a 900 word Crypto x Gender-neutral Reader fluff fic for you all! Includes themes of nightmares and insomnia. Crypto is my absolute fave legend and I've noticed he doesn't really get a lot of love so here it is! Let me know if you liked it x
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader
Series: Crypto x Reader (Apex Legends) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820755
Kudos: 44





	Tough Time Sleeping

It was nearing four in the morning when you heard a soft knock on your door. You probably should’ve been warier given the time but your tired yet sleepless brain didn’t let you care enough. It would take a lot of manpower to breach the legend’s quarters anyways, the Syndicate kept you all very well protected. Kept “safe” and snug within the compound during the games season. The only thing that could hurt you in here was the Syndicate itself. When you opened the door, you found not some Syndicate assassin but Crypto. He stood there within the darkened corridor with hunched shoulders, wet eyes looking up through the dark hair that fell across his face. 

“Hey.” He said softly, giving you a half-smile. His cheeks heated like he felt stupid for coming to you.

“Hey,” you replied, “Nightmare?” He nodded and you moved your arm from across the doorway to let him inside, checking behind him quickly to make sure no was watching from the shadows. “Was it Mila?” You asked, knowing how his sister’s murder often plagued him at night. You knew from the look on his face when you mentioned her that that was precisely what it was. “Come here,” you offered him your open arms and he accepted. He had a small height advantage over you but that didn’t stop him from bending so he could hide his face in the nook between your neck and shoulder. One of your hands found the back of his neck, your fingers gently carding through his hair, whilst the other splayed across his back. 

You held him there for a few minutes until his breathing evened. When you felt tears wetting your nightshirt, you pulled back from him to wipe them away from his face with your sleeve, smoothing his dark hair back so it wouldn’t stick to his cheek. “Do you wanna lay down?” You asked as his eyes continued to leak. He nodded and let you lead him to your bed where you helped him lay down atop the covers, his arms around your waist guiding you to lay down beside him. His head rested on your pillow, facing you as you attempted to soothe him. He rarely got himself into this much of a state and it took months for you to convince him that he didn’t need to go through it alone. But one day after you had spent the day with him in his room fiddling with your equipment whilst he worked away on his computer, you had fallen asleep sitting on his bed half-slumped there. He let you stay there, not wanting to disturb your rest. No doubt you needed it after the games. He slept in his desk chair and had awoken with a blanket wrapped around him. He knew then that you truly meant him no harm nor him, you. You were good enough to one another for you to trust each other and trust wasn’t something he ever thought he would be able to do or feel again. Since that day you spent a vast majority of your time together in one room or another. That’s when you realised his affliction for nightmares and him your difficulty of finding sleep in general. It wasn’t much longer before he shared his past with you and it was as though he could finally breathe fresh air again.

His tears soon ceased so you focused on running your fingers over his hair, knowing how soothing it was to him. His arms never left you, holding you like he was afraid you too would slip away from him if he let you go for an instant. Your soft whispers of sweet nothings were music to his ears and soon enough he felt his eyes growing heavy despite his attempts to softly gaze at you. He never wanted to forget your kind face, attempting to sear it into his brain for moments when you weren’t with him.

“Do you want to try and get back to sleep?” You asked and he nodded, thumb stroking over your cheek but you didn’t miss that he was sleepily staring at your lips. “It’s not so hard with you here.” He told you and he blushed almost immediately after but smiled when you did the same. He rarely felt himself smile any more but it came easy when he was around you. Your fingers found the silver and copper pendants on his necklace, turning each one around before letting it rest back against his chest.

“Goodnight, Taejoon.” You said whispered softly, shuffling closer to him. “I’ll stay up until you fall asleep… and I’ll still be here when you wake up.” You felt the soft press of his lips to your forehead followed by a quiet mumble in Korean as his arms brought you closer to him, tucking you in to the warmth of his chest.

True to your word, you stayed awake as long as he did. And when his breath evened out, you let the warmth that radiated off of him finally coax you to sleep as well. His presence was so comforting, so calming to be around even when he was upset. You felt like this was where you were supposed to be right now, at least that’s what the feeling in your stomach was screaming at you.


End file.
